The present invention is directed to a coupling assembly for connecting two members together. More specifically, the invention is directed to a coupling assembly for two pipes that includes a locking ring for connecting the pipes. The pipes can be connected in a permanent or detachable relationship.
There is a need for a relatively inexpensive coupling assembly for pipes. The present invention provides such an assembly.